Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to text recognition and more particularly relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for using a tone indicator to identify language.
Description of the Related Art
Touchscreen devices are popular and widely sold. Smartphones, tablet computers, and other touchscreen devices often lack a physical keyboard for textual input. As such, handwriting recognition software is gaining popularity as a way to input text into a touchscreen device. However, most handwriting recognition software is based on roman letters and languages that use the same, such as English.
Many East Asian languages are encoded digitally using a double-byte character set (DBCS), however handwriting software for these languages are limited. For example, software can identify and recognize a handwritten Chinese character, but cannot recognize a phonetic spelling of the same character that uses Latin script (roman letters), such as pinyin for Chinese, romaji for Japanese, or other Romanization systems, from English.
Additionally, when using a keyboard (either physical or on-screen) a user may input pinyin but cannot easily indicate a tone associated with the pinyin word. The same problem exists with Romanization of other tonal languages.